seoul_stations_necromancerfandomcom-20200215-history
Alandal Kingdom
Status They have dual citizenship korean but the citizens of the Alandal Kingdom obey only to the laws of Kang-Woojin. The Immortal King is now admitted as a real King both on Alphen and Earth (as well as in the whole Universe). He didn't have any Royal Blood but his status as the Founder of the Alandal Kingdom turned his common bloodline into an imperial one. He is the first emperor of Alandal's vast empire that stretch from Seoul Station to Alphen and his Dimensional Domain. Presentation The Kingdom started on Alphen, in an abandoned place where Kang-Woojin self-proclaimed himself as the King of this land. Later on, following the destruction that happen to a multitude of kingdoms and the repeated death of Trahnet's commanders, Alandal territory became a superpower that maintain the balance in Alphen's war. The fearsome fame of the king that was constantly spreading far and wide helped a lot too. After his return on Earth, Kang-Woojin Necromancer's class became Advanced and he even benefited from a warrior dual-class. This allowed him to maintain the same way of fighting as before with a little bit more of improved self-defence to protect himself in case his Familiars are too far away or failed to block the enemy. The Undead Army is still his main and distinctive force that announce His Arrival to the world. To adapt to Earth Society, Kang-Woojin made Alandal as a guild. This can be considered to be a branch or an expansion. The Monarch assumes the role of Guild Master/President. While trying to understand Trahnet's goal, Kang-Woojin created his own Dimensional Domain. It can be considered as a new form of his kingdom. This is now his main territory. Kang-Woojin also created a country around Seoul Station. It permits him and his subordinates to have a dual citizenship. The Country doesn't have a president but a King and a Prime Minister. It differs from England as the Royalty, here the King Kang-Woojin, has all the executive power. To Resume the Locations and Branch of the Immortal's Alandal Kingdom : * Kingdom : It cover all the areas wrote below + the Abandoned Land on Alphen. Raht's Temple is also situated on Alphen. The Dungeon Raht's Temple is the foothold of Kang-Woojin to go to Jaku. * Guild : Alandal's Housing Complex is next to Seoul Station in Seoul. * Country : Seoul Station surroundings. * [[Dimensional Domain|'Dimensional Domain']] : Seoul Station's 1st Exit Dungeon is the Main Entrance Quote and Laws A powerful sovereign. “No one ran away in my country of Alandal. Those who fought bravely found sanctuary in Alandal. The ones who ran away was turned into the Undead, and they marched against the enemies.” Woojin grinned as he saw everyone’s serious expression. “At the very least, humans didn’t fight each other in Alandal. If they did, the king would assign them to a life-time military service. They all knew the score. They all knew how ruthless, and tyrannical the king was.” His actions was in line with Alandal’s law. # An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. # Never show weakness. # Those who stab him in the back must pay a price. Kingdom Structure : Army ':' ''Undead Army'' : It has much more than 100,000 summons. Death Knights: The commanders of the undead army. It has more than 50 death knights. Roused : Kang-Woojin, Sunggoo, Haesol, Blanka and 23 other. Population : King : Kang-Woojin. Royal Advisor : Jaenis Commander of the Royal Guards : Sunggoo Citizens : Ten of Thousands of various races. Country Structure : Army : Roused : Kang-Woojin, Sunggoo, Haesol, Blanka and 23 other. Population : King : Kang-Woojin Prime Minister : Minchan Chief Secretary : Soonghoon Ministers : Soonghoon (Secretary of Foreign Affairs) (former) Dimensional Domain ''' ''Stats '' ''Appearence :'' Environment : The castle is built on top of a mountain where the peak had been flattened. There are two pointy and knife-like mountains behind his castle, and the nests are located on these mountains. A swamp is located in the western part of the land. When one exit Woojin's castle on top of the mountain, one immediately enter the street for commerce. After exiting this street, the mountain road had houses of the Domain residents interspersed along the way. If one travelled down the road a little bit more, the military facilities were built next to each other. Then there were the additional land that had been added to the Domain, where the refugees were staying. Facilities : * Lord Palace * Great Hall * Throne and 3 Portals * Wyvern's Nest (12) * Castle's Flower Garden * Bakery * Smithy * Pub * Vampire's House * Blood Plants * General Store * Butcher Shop * Restaurants * Cafe * Barracks * Orc Warrior Training Facility * Wolf Training Facility * Mercenary Guild * Goblin Research Facility ''Structure :'' '''Army : ''Undead Army'' : It has much more than 100 000 summons. Population : Immigrants : Beast race Ho-in, Orcs, Dwarves, Humans, Troll, Naga, Anthropomorphic race Trivia : * Wyver's Nest DomainDomain is the Former Name of the Alandal's Dimensional Domain. * The Main Entrance is at the Dungeon Seoul Station's 1st Exit. Guild ''' ''Appearence :'' '''Environment : It is divided into three regions. There is a simple yet enormous building that is built like a school. A gymnasium is located next to the main building. There is also a quarantine zone named 'Che-haesol's Safari'. It is where the Tamed monsters are located at. Facilities : Alandal's Housing Complex. Structure : Army : Roused : Kang-Woojin, Sunggoo, Haesol, Blanka and 23 other. Population : Guild Master : Kang-Woojin Vice President : Minchan Directors : Haemin, Sunggoo (of miscellaneous work in name) Support Division : 1000 Members divided in 5 branchs : * General Director : Minchan (former) * Department Head : Haemin (former) # Executive Branch # Sales Branch # Accounting Branch # General Affairs Branch # Support BranchCategory:Kingdom Category:Guild Category:Dimensional Domain Category:Empire Category:Alphen Category:Earth Category:Korea Category:Exist Category:Country Category:Tyranny